


Priorities

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comforting Arthur, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: ‘Don’t you have a country to run?’ ‘My favorite person is in the hospital, the country can wait.’ ‘I don’t think it works like that.’ ‘I run the country, so it does.’ -Unknown





	Priorities

The phone rang out in the council chambers, cutting off the advisor that was going on about taxes. The advisor rolled his eyes as the King looked down at his phone, excusing himself as he answered the phone with a frown on his face. Gwaine, his security guard, followed the king from the chambers.

The phone call was brief and as soon as the line disconnected the king made his way away from the council chambers where the advisors awaited his return. 

“Don’t you have a country to run?” Gwaine called after him as he followed the sovereign.

“My favorite person is in the hospital, the country can wait.”

“I don’t think it works like that, princess.”

“I run the country, so it does.” Arthur told his friend as they reached the car, Percival behind the wheel and ready to take the king wherever he needs to go.

The trio sat in silence as they made their way to the local hospital. None of them were concerned with the flood of messages that were coming in asking about the king’s whereabouts or sudden disappearance during a meeting. 

As Percival rolled up in front of the ER, Arthur leaped out from his seat and bolted into the building, Gwaine on his heels. The receptionist was quick to direct him to where he wanted to go ogling the golden haired monarch. 

With a destination and instructions on how to get there Arthur made his way down the various halls not stopping once until he reached his destination; room 324. With as much grace as the worried blond could muster he threw open the door and entered the private hospital room. 

In the bed in the middle of the room lay a sleeping Merlin, a bandage secured on his head, causing the usually messy hair to look like crow’s nest. The raven haired man’s left leg was elevated with a cast holding the clearly broken limb in place.

Arthur pulled up a chair and sat alongside the pale figure in the bed gently grabbing hold of cold fingers. With a squeeze to the small cold hand a moan was released from the figure in the bed. Blue eyes slowly flickered open, a smile spreading along the now awake face at the sight of the blond man by his bed.

“Hello, prat.” The voice rasped out leading the blond man to grab the glass of water on the bedside and hold it out for Merlin.

“What happened? The nurses refused to tell me anything other than the fact that you were hurt. I am going to have their jobs for that.” Arthur fussed.

“Don’t be a prat, they were just doing their jobs. I’m fine.” Merlin told Arthur, squeezing the blonds hand back as he started to blush, averting his gaze. “I was climbing a tree to help a kitten that was stuck on one of the branches. I lost my footing on the way down and… well you know the rest.”

“Idiot,” Arthur smiled fondly as he lifted Merlin’s chin to look him in the eye. “I’m putting Gwaine on as your own personal security detail. I know you said you wanted your freedom and that you don’t need security, but we both know Gwaine is also your friend.”

“Arthur” Merlin whined.

“Come on little bird, I thought we were friends. Don’t leave me with the stuffy princess.” Gwaine pitched in, reminding the pair that he was still in the room. Ignoring the scathing look Arthur was shooting him.

With a small smile Merlin agreed, “Alright Gwaine, I’ll save you from the royal prat.” Laughing out at the pout on Arthurs face. Leaning in Merlin placed a gentle kiss on the monarch’s lips turning the frown upside-down.

“Alright, that’s my cue to leave. Keep it down kids, I’m going to be just outside the door.” Gwaine winked at the pair as he left the hospital room.


End file.
